


Train Car 2 has been turned into a Toilet

by PissAnon



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Omorashi, Wetting, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PissAnon/pseuds/PissAnon
Summary: Chisato Shirasagi really has to go on the toilet and can't wait any longer. Inspired by real events.
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Train Car 2 has been turned into a Toilet

Usually Chisato would be dropped off at school to avoid the inevitable predicament of getting lost on the network.

And so it was that on a Monday, Chisato had to travel to school by train. This should be easy, she thought to herself and she got up extra early just in case.

Unfortunately within 10 minutes she had already gotten lost as she took the wrong transfer. Chisato only realised her mistake an hour into the ride, and by then she was at the outskirts of outer Tokyo. 1 hour 30 minutes in, the results of her mistake were starting to be felt as she could feel her growing need to pee. At 7:40am she was almost back in Central Tokyo but she began shuffling her knees. Every station call was agony as she thought about leaving to end the painful need to pee. But she couldn't just get off and go to the toilet at the station. She had no choice. Otherwise she would be late.

Chisato finally transferred onto her final line but at 8:15am she was at her breaking point. If she was a beaker the water was now overflowing. She felt a squirt into her panties and a slight stream trickled down her legs. She hurriedly pushed her hands between her legs to regain control and stem the leak. But she had reached her limits. She knew it was only a matter of minutes before she lost control. A need made worse by the constant call for a toilet. 

Chisato Shirasagi, famous actress was bound to pee herself in public like a little girl on either this train, which was increasingly full of people, or at school. Either way the photos would be on the internet and on the tabloids- she would be ruined. She felt the sting of bitter sting of tears in her eyes and suddenly a sound ringed that broke through her mindless trance focused entirely on her overwhelming need for the toilet.

"Chisato-chan...are you okay?"

No she thought. Anyone but her. Anyone. The last one she wanted around to see her humiliation was her.

Chisato started sobbing at her predicament. She shielded her face with her still free hand as if she didn't want Aya to see her face.

With the soft concern of a mother, Aya asked 'what's wrong Chisato-chan, are you okay?'

Wiping away her tears, Chisato-chan admitted it 'I have to pee Aya-chan. I am about to humiliate myself in front of everyone on this train.'

Then she felt a warm wet hand wipe away her tears. Aya spoke softly 'It's okay Chisato-chan, you don't have to be scared. I will help you.'

With a force she didn't think possible, Aya grabbed her free hand and lead her down the train. 

'W-wait Aya-chan where are you taking me?'

They walked through the packed train. It was like a trip of a thousand miles for a young teen who had to go, her need made worse by the calls for the toilet on the train prompt. They arrived at a door with a blackened window. Aya-chan opened the door and inside was Kokoro, the last person she wanted to deal with.

'Ah Chisato-chan, Aya-chan. Good morning, welcome to Train Car 2' Kokoro greeted them as if she was suppose to know what that meant.

'Chisato-chan, really has to pee right now. I hope you don't mind us using the toilet ' Aya replied.

Kokoro smiled back to them in her usual Hello, Happy self- 'You've come to the right place Aya-chan. Go whenever you want. This is Train Car 2'

What?

And then Chisato momentarily stopped listening to the needs of her bladder and focused on the message blared on the Train speakers.

'Train Car 2 has been turned into a toilet, Train Car 2 has been turned into a toilet.'

She looked down and could see a puddle on the floor. The seats were stained. The air smelled of ammonia. Oh.

Chisato recoiled in disgust. 

'You mean to have me pee onto a train floor? And where is the actual toilet? Why isn't there a toilet on this train car?'

Kokoro leapt off her seats and told them a story of how when she was 10 she decided to ride a train by herself for fun. However she had too much soda that day and she ended up wetting herself on a packed train. Her guards tried to shield her but everyone could see the crying little blonde girl and the rivers of pee that led straight to her. To make her feel better the guards declared that traincar 2, where, Kokoro was, when she peed herself, was officially a toilet. Kokoro was so rich her family officially designated a traincar as a Public Pissing Car.

"And then the women in black peed themselves too to make me feel better. They are really nice!"  
"Kokoro, you are 16 now. Why do you still have this car when you should be toilet - trained now" asked Chisato incredulously as she clamped her thighs hard together and staved off another wave of pressure.  
"Oh? Now I just do it for fun. Peeing yourself and peeing in public is really fun. And because it is fun I now have this wonderful place where everyone can come on board the train to pee themselves for fun!"

Great. Just her luck she was about to pee herself in front of a piss-loving pervert and said pervert was Kokoro Tsurumaki.

"No, Aya-chan. I am not doing this. This is stupid. I am not peeing in this dirty place!" Chisato suddenly shouted.  
"Eh? But everyone does it" said Aya as if she was the weird one. She lifted her skirt and…

Chisato's eyes fixated as a small wet patch appeared along Aya's slit and then spread across her pink panties with white polka dots. It became a loud stream which piddled onto the floor below. Another puddle on this wretched traincar.

She heard another stream. She turned her head turned to the source of the torturous noise. Kokoro had also let go of her pee like a little girl. Sitting on on the train seats she saw rivulets of pee overflowing from the cotton. With a sly smile Kokoro lifted her skirt and let Chisato see she was wearing bear print panties with frills which were now soaked with a very large patch.

The sight of her two friends peeing themselves like this reminded Chisato of her own need to pee and overwhelmed her defense. The pee she had been holding in burst through her hands with a squirt soaking her panties and became a waterfall. The Yellow patch on her panties grew and grew before the piss burst through her panties and hands like a river no longer dam'd. She squat down and lifted aside her school dress. The clear white piss thundered from her. She breathed a sigh of magnificent relief. It felt good to have finally let go, to be free of the pain as her kidney emptied it's contents through her white panties. 

She felt ecstasy, release and the warm feeling of her pee soaking her panties and she heard the sound of the pee hitting the ground beneath her. This moment of release was almost orgasmic for someone who had been painfully holding in her pee for too long. Her puddle grew and grew and combined with Aya's and Kokoro's.

When the relief was over she looked down and could see her white panties had turned a golden yellow. Her face went red when she realised what she had done in front of her friends. 

Aya bent down and cuddled her. She caressed her and told her "SSH. That is okay Chisato-chan. There doesn't it feel better?"

The rest of the journey continued as usual. Chisato changed out of her yellow-stained underwear for a clean one handed out by Kokoro's guards. It was odd though, she and Kokoro had changed but Aya was still wearing damp panties. She did not know why as the guard had a collection of spare underwear in her suitcase. 

"Ah I have to go again" exclaimed Aya. She posed in front of a convenient mirror, pulled up her panties and then re-soaked her panties. Chisato could see in the reflection from the mirror that another spot appeared in Aya's damp panties which gre until it streamed down. All the while Aya was taking photos of herself wetting herself like a little girl. Chisato was mesmerized, did Aya…

"And send" said Aya as she pressed some button on her phone. They came to the final stop and Chisato glanced over Aya's phone. She was scrolling through some blog that had various pictures of wet panties and a video of some faceless girl peeing herself. Yep her friend and crush was a piss fetishist.

When school ended, Chisato and Aya walked home. A walk made more awkward by the events of the day and what she saw.

Nervously Chisato spoke up first "I saw your secret Twitter, I didn't know you were into that…"

Aya's face went red.

"I don't mind Aya-chan and maybe, maybe next time I can get lost again while I need a toilet a-and you can be there to watch…"

Before she could finish her sentence. Aya pushed her against the wall. Her left leg was now between Aya's legs touching her cotton panties. Chisato felt how damp it was. Was it pee or?

"I have to go again"

Chisato smiled and gave Aya permission.

"Then go"

Their lips met. Aya went to the toilet for the third time that day. Her piss streaming down her panties and Chisato's leg as she continued to kiss her new lover. It was the beginning of a new AyaChisa linked by a shared passion.


End file.
